ultra_kazumafandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuma
Kazuma Satou was a Boy from Japan. He is the Main Protagonist of Ultraman Kazuma. He was a former Shut-in but due to his reincarnation, he is more active now. History Episode 1 Kazuma is a Shut-In who plays games all day and night. He leaves his house because of a New Special Game being sold and he wants to get one. after getting one of the Specials he passes a lady and when he turns back he notices the foot of Seabozu and jumps in and tackles her out of the way. He has a heart attack and dies thinking he was crushed under Seabozu's foot. His body is taken away by an Ambulance while his spirit is taken to Limbo. The Doctors and his own family laugh at how he died. He is Met in Limbo with the Goddess of Water, Aqua. He is given the option of going to heaven, or back to Earth. He chooses the Fantasy world and is given a multitude of options, However, Due to previous trash talk from the goddess he chooses her and takes her with him. He expects her powers will make his job a whole lot easier. When he makes the wish an appears and takes the place of Aqua who is taken with Kazuma, as they float a Staff appears in his hand Episode 2 They appear in the Beginner City of Axel. They head after a few minutes of bickering to the Center of Axel where the Adventurers Guild is located. They sign up as adventurers with Kazuma being just a Basic Adventurer. Just as they sign up, Aracken (Pawn) attacks and Kazuma runs out to find it and the Staff starts glowing which attracts the attention of the Kaiju just before it kills a bunch of civilians. Kazuma then turns to run but is stopped when the foot of the Kaiju crushes him. unknown to others, the Staff has a defense feature where a forcefield that is nigh indestructible is used when he is about too transform. He transforms into Ultraman Kazuma and the two fight. Kazuma wins in an unlikely way. He shoots the Kazuminium ray which Aracken dodges before it is sent flying back into its back destroying its wings. then Kazuma grabs the needle of the Mosquito Kaiju before chopping it apart and then finishing the kaiju with another Kazuminium Ray The Two are left to the wrath of the civilians who want them to help in rebuilding the city that Kazuma accidentally destroyed. For the next two months, Kazuma and Aqua spend all there time rebuilding the city. Skills, Magic, and Abilities * Luck - His Highest stat. it provides him the best way * Intelligence - His statistical intelligence is decently high. In practical use, often employing the usage of unorthodox tactics. Thief * Steal - a skill that improves depending on one’s luck stat, which makes it a useful skill for Kazuma due to his high luck stat. * Enemy Detection - Allows the user to sense hostiles using "Radar-like" pings * Lurk - A skill that makes the user difficult to detect. * Bind - Summons ropes that tie an enemy. * Escape - Allows users to make a quick getaway. * Detect Trap - It detects traps. Success depends on Luck and Agility * Disarm Trap - It disarms traps. Success depends on Luck and Agility Archer * Bow - Allows the usage of Bow weapons. * Snipe - Fires an arrow from a Bow or Crossbow. Damage is based on Dexterity while Accuracy is based on Luck * Farsight - Allows a user to see far into the distance. It also gives the user night vision. Lich * Drain Touch - It can absorb and transfer stamina, vitality, and strength from multiple targets via physical contact Of the hand. Smith * Black Smith - Ability to forge and fix weapons. Priest/Archpriest * Heal